Hulk
Hulk is a big-fig character who is featured in both LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and LEGO Marvel's Avengers. He also appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 in his comic and Thor: Ragnarok variation Background Caught in a gamma bomb explosion, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was transformed into the incredibly powerful creature called the Hulk. An all too often misunderstood hero, the angrier the Hulk gets, the stronger the Hulk gets. Appearances in Story Hulk is seen in the storymode fighting along with other heroes against Doctor Doom and his team of villains. Hulk is found in the very first stage working side-by-side with Iron Man and helping him defeat Abomination and Sandman. Hulk fights Abomination and manages to defeat him, however Sandman carries the villains outside. Along with Spider-Man the heroes were able to defeat Sandman. Hulk is again seen working with Iron Man at The Raft where many villains are held. There the heroes encounter Wolverine who was tracking down Sabretooth, who is breaking out villains with Mystique. Many villains begin to escape and Hulk as well as Wolverine chase down Sabretooth and Abomination. Hulk manages to defeat Abomination and Sabretooth but the majority of villains escape. Hulk is later seen working with Mister Fantastic as well as Wolverine to find where Magneto is. The heroes discover that Magneto is on Liberty Island, and Magneto unleashes the Statue of Liberty unto the heroes. The final appearance of Hulk is in the last level, when Hulk along with many other heroes team to defeat Galactus. Abilities *Hulk can use a thunder smash attack to create a fissure along the ground. *Hulk can throw rocks from beneath the ground. *Hulk can break through special walls. *Hulk can transform into Bruce Banner. Variations LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Gray Hulk (portable only)* *Hulk (Minifig) (portable only)* LEGO Marvel's Avengers *Hulk (A: AOU) *Hulk (1978) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok) Sets *Hulk (The Avengers) *Hulk (Minifig) *Hulk (Avengers Assemble) *Hulk (A: AOU) *Hulk (A: AOU Minifig) *Hulk (Mighty Micros *Hulk (Comics) *Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok) *Hulk (A: Endgame) *Hulk (Time Heist) Unlocking LEGO Marvel Super Heroes To unlock the Hulk, the player must complete the first the first level, "Sand Central". LEGO Marvel's Avengers Hulk can be unlocked through completion of storymode. Sets *Hulk Lab Smash *Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout *The Hulk (Buildable Figure) *76031 The Hulk Buster Smash *76041 The Hydra Fortress Smash Trivia *Hulk's first appearance was in The Incredible Hulk #1 (1962). *Hulk has variants based off of Marvel Cinematic Universe, comics, and TV shows. ** In the Avengers Assemble TV series, he is currently voiced by Fred Tastacoire. ** In the 1978 The Incredible Hulk TV series, he was portrayed by Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno. ** In films, he is portrayed by various actors. *** In Hulk, he was portrayed by Eric Bana. ***In The Incredible Hulk, he was portrayed by Edward Norton. However, he was replaced by Mark Ruffalo, who currentky portrays him, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films from The Avengers. *Hulk's cousin is She-Hulk. Gallery Hulk figure.jpg|Hulk (Figure) Sh013.jpg Hulk comic.jpg|Hulk (Comic) Iron man and hulk.jpg Ihulk.jpg Hulksmash.jpg AoUHulkAvengers.jpg Hulk (Age of Ultron).png TheHulkLMA.png|Avengers Hulk in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. TheHulkAOULMA.png|Age of Ultron Hulk in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. ThorRagnarok Hulk.png|Hulk's Thor: Ragnarok variation from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Index Category:The Hulk Characters Category:Super-Strength Category:Transformation Category:Destroy cracked walls Category:Hazard protection Category:Super-Jump Category:Climb Walls Category:Big Category:Marvel Category:Physical characters Category:Agents of S.M.A.S.H Category:Green - skinned Category:Voiced by Fred Tastacoire Category:Portrayed by Edward Norton Category:Portrayed by Mark Ruffalo Category:Portrayed by Bill Bixby Category:Portrayed by Lou Ferrigno Category:Lego Marvel's Avengers Category:LEGO Marvel's Avengers Hub Worlds Category:Characters Category:Avengers Characters